Grab handles or bars are commonly used on vehicles which require a person to step up into the cab or coach, such as in recreational vehicles (RVs), tractors for semi-trailer trucks, emergency vehicles, and utility vehicles. Typically, such grab bars are mounted to the side of the vehicle adjacent the door to facilitate and assist a person climbing into the vehicle. Illuminated grab handles are also known, which use an LED or other light source to illuminate an acrylic or clear plastic portion of the grab bar at night. Such grab bars are relatively simple in construction, and serve a single function of allowing a person to see and grab the bar. Conventional grab bars have no communication with the door lock and/or alarm of a vehicle.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved vehicle grab handle for use with RVs, semi tractors, emergency vehicles, utility vehicles, construction equipment and agriculture equipment and other vehicles.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved grab handle having a keypad for keyless entry into the vehicle.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved grab handle providing different colors to indicate different status of door locks, vehicle alarm, or other settings of the vehicle including diagnostics for equipment troubleshooting.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved vehicle grab handle having electrical circuitry which changes LED flashing, either number of times, activation time or frequency to identify the status of the door locks, vehicle alarm, or other settings of the vehicle including equipment diagnostics.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved vehicle grab handle which is illuminated and has a keypad for keyless entry.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved vehicle grab handle which is economical to manufacture, easy to install, and durable, safe, and effective in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.